What it Means To
by Accipere Non
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been partners since they were ten. That's what the others thought. But there's a secret, something more. They were partners for the protection of the Academy. They wouldn't let anything stand in their way… until one fell for the other. Love was a mission they weren't trained for. REVISED. REPOSTED.


**What it Means To**

**by: Accipere Non**

_Natsume and Mikan have been partners since they were ten. That's what the others thought. But there's a secret, something more.  
They were partners for the protection of the Academy. They wouldn't let anything stand in their way… until one fell for the other.  
Love was a mission they weren't trained for._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

_**REPOSTED and REVISED**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Mikan Sakura**

I never considered it lying, even though it really was. The risk… I just couldn't afford that. Their safety was far more important than knowing the truth. A double life? More like a secret agent. Like that platypus in that Disney show. Ha.

"Ms. Sakura!"

I snapped away from my thoughts.

Right. Math class. Jinno. Evil teacher.

Laughter rose, as always, as I stood trying to look scared at Jinno. But in reality, my fear for this teacher went away once I got into my missions with Natsume back when I was thirteen, which was three years ago. A lot has changed, yes, a lot has changed. "Sorry, Mr. Jinno. It won't happen again."

He gave me the evil eye, he was weighing my chances. "A week of detention."

And I knew that he knew… that I was no longer afraid of him. Every faculty slash staff of the academy have complete knowledge of the students who work under the said institution. And from experience getting a detention my Jinno meant getting another mission from Persona.

"But-" I tried to reason out.

He cut me off by his words, "Make that two weeks."

I heaved a sigh as I sank to my seat.

I know what you're thinking; this sixteen year old girl is very different from the one before. You're wrong. I didn't change. I'm still the same old Mikan Sakura but now I have more responsibilities. I've grown up in a way.

Yuu, who was seated right in front of me, turned, "You okay, Mikan?" He whispered.

I smiled and mouthed, "I'm used to it."

Yuu pierced his lips and nodded, his attention was focused to Mr. Jinno's once again.

"So, we have another mission, huh?" The raven haired lad, who was right next to me murmured all of a sudden, his voice low.

_We. _

He said we. There used to be a time when Natsume refused the 'we' part. And I quote, "No way is that girl going to be my partner. I don't freakin' need one." I was standing right in front of him (I was with Persona.) when he said those words. But he couldn't do anything about it, the decision was made. It was final.

I looked around, checking if some were eavesdropping. _Clear._ "Yeah, I guess."

"Wonder what that bastard has in store for us this time."

"Who knows. I just wish there'll be no more blood this time." I told him, recalling the mission we had a month ago when I got shot on the shoulder. Thank God for Alices. One trip to the hospital and I was good as new.

Natsume smirked, "We'll see."

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_Running. _

_Shouting._

_The alarm sounding off._

Now _this_ is a mission.

"This is your entire fault." She spat the words as if they contained acid.

Yeah, well, polkadots here thinks otherwise. "My fault?" I asked as if I didn't know a thing.

"Yes!" She said as we both ran away from our pursuers. "You triggered the alarm on purpose!"

True. The mission was going on smoothly, it was too easy. I have no idea why Persons even assigned it to us. He should've given it to some rookie. God. What was he thinking? So, the moment Mikan took the flash drive (Yes, a flash drive. THAT'S WHAT THAT BASTARD WANTED.) I knew, I just knew, that we won. Mission accomplished. And, damn, it was boring.

So, I set the alarm off.

And here we are.

"Oh, c'mon." I said as I leaped from one roof to another, Mikan following me. "Isn't this fun?"

Mikan was practically fuming. "FUN? Are you crazy?! I-"

"No, not really." I mumbled.

"-have exams tomorrow! All I wanted was a quiet mission, just that."

"We."

"What?" The brunette asked.

"We're classmates, remember? We have exams tomorrow. Not I. Don't be selfish."

Mikan grunted. "Fuck you, Hyuuga. Fuck you."

I took that as a compliment.

Just then, there was a gunshot followed by another. We weren't surprised; they knew that we're Alices. They know that Mikan has the Nullification. And what's the only thing that can kill us for good? Right, firearms. Their location, a whole lot full of warehouses, was secluded, hidden in the middle of a forest just in the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Don't get hit again." I managed to say.

"Shut up."

We dodged them all, not a single bullet. This was sissy stuff.

"Where the hell did you park that freaking car?"

I sighed. Dang, is this girl PMS-ing or what?

I grabbed her wrist. "Just over that building. Then we jump." My voice low.

This girl can pick up fast; she knows it when I'm nervous. Mikan just nodded. I had my doubts before when I found out that she was partner. Who wouldn't? I practically saw her every day. I knew what she's like and the missions that she's about to face. But she just had to prove me wrong. She was different in class and on missions. Sometimes I didn't know who the real her was.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, looking at her at the corner of my eye.

Mikan then somersaulted (I taught her that, I taught her everything) down the last building. And with a wink she answered, "It's my turn to drive." After a second she was gone, I mean it, gone, she used a teleportation Alice stone.

Cheater, I thought as jumped off the four storey building after her.

I always land on my feet. Always.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to revise it.**

**Tell me what you think? :)**

_-AN _


End file.
